


The Secret Ingredient

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Prompt Fills 2018 [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Divination, M/M, Paganism, new age shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Pegasus Cafe, conveniently located inside the new age shop known as Atlantis Apothecary, is testing out a new banana bread recipe. Somehow, Evan Lorne needs to both hand out free samples and casually avoid a handsome tarot reader.





	The Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a prompt fill on the LJ community [comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/905255.html). The prompt was _Stargate Atlantis, Ensemble, New Age Shop AU_.

“Why do you want me to do it?”

Evan accepted the large platter covered in tiny pieces of banana bread from his kitchen partner, Aiden.

“Because you’re more charismatic than I am.” Aiden turned away from Evan and began to idly clean counters in an attempt to look occupied.

“A lack of charisma isn’t going to change whether or not people like your new banana bread recipe.”

Aiden dropped the rag on the counter a little melodramatically, in Evan’s opinion.

“I have an appointment with Jennifer, okay?”

Evan raised his eyebrow. “You’re getting an aura reading?”

“Yes. Chuck said that he gets a _vibe_ from me and I kept thinking about it and it started to get to me, so I’m having Jennifer read my aura to see if I give off...negative energy or something and if I can do anything about it.” Aiden folded his arms and began to pout.

Evan laughed. “It’s okay. I’ll go give out samples.” Before he reached the door, Evan turned back to Aiden, his expression puzzled.

“Wait. Isn’t Ronon doing readings right now?”

Aiden nodded. “Yes. Your crush is reading tarot right now.”

Evan’s eyes went wide “Shut _up_. People will hear you.”

“I’m pretty sure everyone already knows. Including Ronon.” Aiden smirked and grabbed his jacket. “Anyway, Elizabeth is letting Jennifer use one of the classrooms so we’ll have more privacy.”

Evan stopped himself from making a lewd comment, because he knew getting the aura reading was completely outside of Aiden’s comfort zone. Instead, he held the door open for him and gestured for Aiden to leave. Evan followed him out, carrying the tray of samples and putting on a sales-worthy smile.

First, he offered the platter to Chuck, his barista. Chuck looked up from his book, _Technology and the Modern Wizard_ , and took a piece of bread. He chewed, swallowed, and then went back to reading.

Evan rolled his eyes. “Verdict, Chuck?”

“It’s banana bread. And you’re giving it to me because Mr. Prickly needs to figure out how to not be so prickly. But tell him I said it was good.”

Evan walked out from behind the counter, up a few small steps, and into the storefront of Atlantis Apothecary. Teyla was busy answering the questions of a young, blonde woman. The woman seemed a bit on the petulant side, but you’d never know by looking at Teyla’s face. She seemed as calm and placid as ever. Peter, however, was not busy with a customer - just busy with his laptop.

“Mr. Grodin.”

Peter glanced at Evan and smiled, but looked back at his laptop. “Mr. Lorne. What can I do for you? Do you wish to schedule a tarot reading with our own Ronon Dex, perhaps?”

Evan felt his cheeks burn red, and he cleared his throat. “Ah, no. Would you like to try a brand new recipe from Pegasus Cafe? Banana bread.”

Peter picked up a sample and ate it, brushing off his hands before going back to his laptop. “Mmm. That’s actually quite exquisite. What’s the secret ingredient?”

Evan grinned. “Bananas.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

Evan nodded toward the apothecary, where there was currently no one standing watch. “What about Dr. Jekyll and Dr. Jekyll’s Brother?”

Peter shrugged. “They’re back there. Just ring the bell if you want them to _arise_ from their lair.”

Evan walked over to the apothecary counter, sat his tray down, and dinged the bell with his palm. Radek stuck his head out the door and looked around wildly. His gaze narrowed when he set his sights on Evan.

“What? What do you want?”

“Do _you_ want some banana bread?”

Radek looked back over his shoulder. “Carson! Do we want banana bread?” Radek looked back at Evan. “Who made it?”

This was getting to be more trouble than it was worth, but at least Evan’s work life was interesting. “Aiden made it.”

Radek glanced back again. “Evan says Aiden made it.”

Evan heard footsteps and the next thing he knew, Carson was pushing Radek through the door and toward the counter.

“Aye, if wee Aiden made it, then I suppose I should try it. To lift his spirits and all.”

Carson took two samples off the tray and practically inhaled them. He nodded. “Good. It’s good. He put brown sugar innit, didn’t he?”

Evan chuckled. “He didn't say. He just told me to pass it out.”

Carson nodded and stood with his arms folded for a few seconds. “Off I go, then.” And just like that, Carson was back inside the apothecary.

Radek continued to stand there, fiddling with a candle and a small, sharp knife. Evan picked the platter up and gently waved it in front of Radek’s face. “Are you sure I can’t tempt you?”

Radek shrugged. “I don’t know. Can I tempt you with this virility candle I’m carving?”

Evan looked back at the candle and realized it looked _vaguely_ like a penis.

“I’m just...I’m gonna go.”

Evan turned around and found himself face to face with Teyla.

“Not before offering me some of that banana bread. I need it.” She took a few pieces off of the plate and ate them hastily.

“Fun customer?” Evan smiled sympathetically.

“If that Sora girl comes in here again just to argue with me, I am going to tell her to leave. Why bother coming in here at all if she thinks all we sell is nonsense?”

“I don’t know. Why does a highly skeptical scientist come to a metaphysical shop to get his coffee?”

Teyla laughed. “Doctor McKay? He says that Pegasus Cafe has the best coffee in town. I think, coming from him, that is a very high compliment.”

“Speaking of the good doctor, he came in while you were back in the kitchen. You should let him try a sample,” Peter piped up from behind them.

“Good luck, Evan.” Teyla smiled and went back behind the counter to her customary spot. “I think Ronon is almost done with his last appointment. He will want to try some too, I am sure.”

Evan walked back into the common area, and looked around for Dr. McKay. He finally spotted him in the corner, chatting with that cute elven-looking man with the spiky hair, the one who came in every now and then for rituals. And was Dr. McKay... _laughing?_

Evan approached the two of them, very much aware that he might have been interrupting something. Dr. McKay stopped mid-sentence and looked up at Evan with a fiendish glare.

“Yes, what? What do you want?”

Evan held out his tray. “Free sample?”

Dr. McKay turned his glare to the tray. “What is it? Is there lemon in it?”

Evan shook his head. “Pretty sure there isn’t any lemon in banana bread.”

Dr. McKay took a sip of his coffee. “Well, I’m not going to take any chances.”

“Come on Rodney, be a sport.”

The elven man was even more handsome up close. He smiled crookedly and took a sample, popping it delicately into his mouth. He chewed and began to nod enthusiastically.

“Wow, this is really good. Did you make this?”

Evan couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “No, my partner, that is, uh, partner in the kitchen made it. His name is Aiden. I’m Evan Lorne.”

The words came tumbling out of Evan in a rush. The stranger offered him his hand.

“John Sheppard. Nice to meet you. Do you run the cafe?”

“Yeah, I rent the space from the owner of the store, Elizabeth Weir.”

Rodney cleared his throat. “Mister Lorne?”

Evan glanced at the doctor, who Evan mentally noted had the full name of Rodney McKay. “Yes, Mister McKay?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “It’s _Doctor_ McKay. Can I have a refill, please?”

Evan balanced the tray on one hand, and took Rodney’s coffee cup with his free hand. “Certainly.” He then turned toward John. “Would you like anything?”

John shook his head, smiling. “Oh, no, I’m fine. Thank you though.”

Evan walked behind the counter, set down the mostly empty tray of samples, and went about brewing another cup of coffee for Rodney. He heard Chuck clear his throat _very_ loudly.

“Oh, _hello. Ronon._ ”

Evan gritted his teeth but continued making Rodney’s coffee. He turned around, and there Ronon stood in front of the counter, lazily shuffling his tarot cards.

“Hello,” Ronon said.

Evan smiled, but tried to keep his look even and measured, and nothing like a lovesick idiot.

“Hi Ronon. Let me just give this coffee to Rodney and I’ll be right back.”

“You’re on a first name basis with him now?” Ronon chuckled, a low rumbling sound that made Evan weak in the knees. Evan walked over, gave Rodney his coffee, and walked away before Rodney could say thank you. Not that he would.

“Rodney says _thank you_ , Evan.”

“You’re welcome, John,” Evan called back over his shoulder. He casually walked back up to the counter and leaned up against it, standing right next to Ronon. “So, what’s good here?”

Ronon grinned. “Everything. What’s that on the tray?”

Evan pushed the tray in front of Ronon. “Banana bread. Want some?”

Ronon ate a piece. And then another. And then another. And then two more at once.

“It’s really good. You made it?” Ronon asked.

Evan shook his head. “Nope. That would be Aiden.”

Ronon leaned toward Evan, his voice low and conspiratorial. “I saw him go back to a classroom with Jennifer.”

Evan shrugged. “Just an aura reading.”

“Sure.” Ronon said, smirking. He then slapped his tarot cards onto the counter, cut them, and pushed the pile in front of Evan.

“Pick a card, any card.”

Evan picked up the top card and turned it over. On it was a half-naked fairy standing waist deep in a lake. She was pouring water from a chalice into a small fountain, and she stood underneath a starry sky.

The bottom of the card read _18 - The Star_.

Ronon smiled. “Close your eyes, and make a wish.”

Evan closed his eyes. He thought, _I wish Ronon would -_

And then his wish came true, because somebody was kissing him, and it better be Ronon, and not Chuck -

Whoever had kissed him decided to pull away. Evan opened his eyes. Ronon was gazing back at him shyly.

“Boy, you’re good," Evan sighed.

Ronon nudged him. “Next time, I’ll do a whole reading for you.”

Evan’s eyes went wide. “O-okay.”

“What’d everybody think?”

Evan jumped. Aiden and Jennifer were now standing right behind them. Ronon picked up the nearly empty tray and handed it to Aiden.

“The gods have spoken.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea I came up with on the fly yesterday while thinking about the new age shop I frequent in my city. And then [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier) gave me a push by posting a prompt for it. Thanks Bru. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
